


The Problem

by AnnaStachia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character introspect, Drabble, Gabe has a problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaStachia/pseuds/AnnaStachia
Summary: Gabe has a problem with Overwatch, but it's not necessarily what everyone thinks it is.





	

He stands at the back of the room, frustration simmering just beneath the surface, as cameras flash, and reporters talk over one another to get their questions answered. Jack Morrison, patient as ever and nothing but gentle, polite smiles, picks the perfect question to answer with charm and just a little bit of flare. The crowd laughs right along with him, and he moves into one of the many topics of today’s press conference. 

No one notices Gabriel in the back of the room. When they turn to leave, and spot him slipping out, no one is going to swarm him with questions and candid comments like they might that new pilot girl who suddenly reappeared. They won’t even recognize him. And that’s fine. 

It’s not like he wants the spotlight. Press conferences and photoshoots aren’t really his style. Walking past the poster of Morrison, the Doc, that stupid monkey, and the pilot in the lobby every morning made his lip curl. No, Gabriel doesn’t need to be the world’s superstar, far from it. That isn’t his problem. 

The problem is that, according to anyone outside of Overwatch, Overwatch consists of five members. Five heroes that the world recognizes. It’s as if the whole organization consists of Jack Morrison, Angela Zeigler, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Winston, and the Tracer girl.

Not that anyone can know about Blackwatch. Not that anyone wants to know about Blackwatch. Overwatch is the world’s savior, they don’t want to know how it’s done. Already protests of misdeeds and corruption within the organization are surfacing amongst the public. Such protests, in fact, that Jack would be deflecting soon enough as the questions wore on. The world doesn’t want to know about the dirty deeds that need to be done in order to protect them, they just want their clean cut heroes to smile pretty, kiss babies, and rescue puppies. 

The problem isn’t that Gabe wants to be the center of attention. It’s that no one wants to pay attention. No one wants to know what’s really happening. No wants to acknowledge that there’s more to Overwatch than it’s public faces. 

That’s why he can’t stand watching Commander Jack Morrison, smiling for the media as he talks his way around questions he’s not allowed to answer and no one wants to know. It’s why he can’t stand it whenever Doctor Mercy gives a lecture at some conference about her latest medical breakthroughs. Whenever that Tracer girl, throws herself in the midst of the public. 

The problem is that no one really wants to know what Overwatch is, and all of its figureheads play right into their fantasies. 

“Commander Morrison, what do you have to say about the rumors that Overwatch has a secret taskforce taking on illegal operations without government permissions.”

Jack’s laugh is easy as he shakes off the question.

Gabriel doesn’t hear the answer. He doesn’t need to. He has more important things to be doing than pandering to the press after all. He has a secret task force to run, to save the world from itself. 

Someone has to actually run Overwatch, after all.


End file.
